Love Of Two Worlds
by Rabid Nozomi
Summary: InuyashaxKagome. A collection of drabbles written to express views of Inuyasha and Kagome's romantic relationship and other characters of Inuyasha.
1. Pitter Patter

**Title:** Pitter Patter  
**Theme:** Rain  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Date:** March 28, 2005  
**Contest:** This is drabble of week #10 at the LiveJournal community **Iyfic(underscore)Challenge**. My username there is **Nozomi429**.

* * *

_Pitter patter pitter patter... _

The white-eared hanyou ran deeper and deeper into the rain-stricken forest. The tint of sulfur in the rain blocked his smell and the pitter patter of the raindrops tainted his hearing. But he heard the sniffles and tears of the young maiden.

He came upon her. She was sitting in a ball covered in mud, head on knees and her arms wrapped around them.

He called her name softly. "Kagome…"

The girl looked up, her face streaked with tears yet masked with rain. Her pleading look begged for his warmth. Inuyasha held her in sweet embrace.


	2. Saved

**Title:** Saved  
**Theme:** Childhood  
**Word Count:** 300  
**Date:** April 8, 2005  
**Contest:** This is drabble of week #11 at the LiveJournal community **Iyfic(underscore)Challenge**. My username there is **Nozomi429**.

* * *

He had always been there for her. Even though they had never been friends, he had always been there. And now she was no longer the child she longed to be. He had saved her so many times. 

When she was 7, she would fall, and he'd pull her up again. He'd say in his tough-like voice, "Watch out dummy! I won't be here for you again!"

When she was 9, boys would bully her for living at the shrine and for being a girl, and he would tell them off. "Get away from her!" After they had scampered off, he turned to her and said, "They're pansies. But I won't save you again, you sissy." She wiped her tears and watched him as he ran off. He entranced her, and even years after she fell in love with him.

After a while, in middle school, he had stopped saving her. He had changed. He joined a gang, stopped coming to school, and started cussing. She hardly ever saw him anymore. After a few years, she soon forgot about him, heartbroken.

She returned home late, and took a shortcut. If only she'd known not to walk around at night. She was just 13, and yet drunks flashed her looks and followed her. She found herself against a wall, men surrounding her. She screamed, but no one heard, and people who did didn't care. When she had given up hope, she slid down the wall, afraid of what these men would do to her.

And then he was there. She watched as he beat up two men. Two others scampered off.

"Don't come back again, fuckers!" He shouted. She saw just a glimpse of his scared face before he jumped over a fence and leapt away.

She never saw him again.

* * *

**Notes:** My concept is that he's around, watching out for her, like a stalker, who only helps her when she's in trouble. But since that incident, she's learned to fend for herself and he didn't need to help her anymore. Its kind of sad, really. 


	3. Luckiest Man In The World

**Title:** Luckiest Man In The World  
**Theme:** Lucky  
**Word Count:** 295  
**Date:** April 29, 2005 (my birthday)  
**Contest:** This is drabble of week #14 at the LiveJournal community **Iyfic(underscore)Challenge**. My username there is **Nozomi429**.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke from the Goshinboku. He was awoken by a girl from another era. And when he learned of Kikyou's death…he was heartbroken. Inuyasha had lost all his hope to the news. He felt as if he was the most unlucky person in the world. Worst of all, he was a hanyou, whom have no luck at all, but now he had lost his true love. The miko who had tamed him and given him his strength was gone--forever. 

He lost all care, hopes, and dreams.

And when the young reincarnation Kagome tried to befriend him, he ignored her, wanting to avoid her as much as he could. He couldn't stand to look at her face. It reminded him of Kikyou--too much.

That arrogant cruel hard shell on his outside hid his inside well.

For on the inside, he loved Kagome and everything about her. She intrigued him, and he fell in love. And he knew she loved him. Through every struggle, they had made it through. They loved each other forever and ever.

And for on the inside, he knew he was the luckiest hanyou, no, the luckiest man in the world.


	4. Why Again?

**Title:** Why Again?  
**Theme:** Courage  
**Word Count:** 194  
**Genre:** Parody  
**Date:** July 16, 2005, 2am  
**Contest:** This is drabble of week #25 at the LiveJournal community **Iyfic(underscore)Challenge**. My username there is **Nozomi429**.

* * *

'_Why should I return?_' Kagome thought as she stood over the well in clean clothes and with new supplies. She remembered the horrors of her first arrival. 

She was tied up and poked by villagers, a giant naked centipede started chasing her, bit into her side, a really rude guy told her she was ugly and smelt bad, and she was forced to free him to save everyone from the nude centipede, only for him to try to kill her. Even afterwards he was rude to her, still is mind you, peeped at her when she was bathing, and all this for a tiny jewel that somehow came out of her.

Now she had to return back to gather the pieces of it she accidentally shattered? Why was she going to gather them again? To save the world? And face scary demons and an arrogant guy who treats her like crap but is obsessed with her?

She is just a simple 15-year-old school girl. How would she be strong enough or brave enough to go through it all? Will she ever gather the courage? Of course she did. Because into the well she leaped.


End file.
